This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which input video data is grouped into blocks each consisting of a predetermined number of pixels and resulting block-by-block data is encoded and recorded on a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, and in which the recording medium is subsequently reproduced for reproducing block-by-block data and decoding the block-by-block data into output video data.
In a digital VTR for digitizing image signals for recording on a magnetic tape, data compression, that is compression of the picture information, is usually carried out for reducing the quantity of the information recorded on the magnetic tape. That is, in the digital VTR for compressing the image information, input digital video data is grouped into blocks each consisting of a predetermined number of pixels and high efficiency encoding is carried out on the block-by-block basis for compressing the picture information. The data thus compressed by the high efficiency encoding is recorded on the magnetic tape and subsequently reproduced into digital video data by decoding which is the reverse of the operation of high efficiency encoding.
It is noted that if, in the course of reproduction of the data recorded on the magnetic tape with high efficiency encoding, a differential speed reproduction or so-called shuttle playback is performed responsive to the operation of a so-called jog dial, reproduced image, as a result of which the output picture presents a mosaicked appearance to detract from picture quality.